Arthur's Ghosts
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Arthur's Ex comes back to kill Ariadne. Takes place after Arthur's Secrets and Ariadne's True Love.
1. Chapter 1

** Takes place after Arthur's Secrets, Hostage, and Ariadne's True Love. Please read Arthur's Secrets first! This won't make sense first. **

** Arthur's Ex shows up to steal his children and kill his wife. **

Arthur's Ghosts

1.

**New York**

~ "Arthur, I've been trying to reach you." Mcline scolded. The overweight lawyer mopped his sweaty brow with a white handkerchief. "Why was your cell phone off?"

"It's called rush hour traffic." Arthur said putting his brief case on the chair opposite his lawyer's desk.

Mcline was more then just the family lawyer. The older gentleman had been a father figure for Arthur, who's own father had not been there for him. The future Point Man had been a somewhat neglected child who grew up mostly on his own. Cared for by teachers and the old lawyer.

Nothing about his traumatic childhood seemed to phase Arthur these days. The Point Man showed up to Mcline's office looking extremely well put together in a well tailored, three piece suit. He looked handsome and prospers as he casually gave Mcline a look.

"Why didn't you just take a cab from the airport?" Mcline breathed helplessly. "Who drives a car in New York?"

"Mcline... what's going on? Did they discontinue the McRib again?" Arthur teased.

"Very funny, Son." The lawyer said. "How are the wife and kids?"

"Fine. Ariadne is doing well." Arthur said with a faraway smile thinking of the pretty wife he left back home in Paris. He already missed her and couldn't wait till he got to his hotel room so he could call her.

"She sends her love." Arthur added to Mcline.

"The kids alright? Darcy... is she doing good?" Mcline asked sitting his ample weight in a leather chair.

"Darcy and the baby are fine. You get the pictures Ariadne sent?" Arthur asked finally turning on his cell phone.

Mcline nodded and pointed distractedly at a handsomely framed photo of Arthur and Ariadne. She was holding little Dominic and Darcy was curled on Arthur's lap. Her toothless smile making the edges of Arthur's lips curl up at seeing it.

"Arthur, I have some bad news. I just found out an hour ago. I... I don't understand how it happened..." Mcline fumbled shamefully.  
"What's going on?" Arthur asked catching on at last that something serious had happened.

"I need you to stay calm. Nothing had been confirmed. I... I just can't have you freaking out."

"Mcline!" Arthur barked.

The lawyer took a deep breath.

"Rebecca Lawson was released yesterday. She got out early on good behavior. I engaged a detective to track her movements." Mcline took another deep breath to settle himself. "Arthur, she got on a flight to Paris last night."

**Paris**

~ Ariadne was trying to draw Dominic's little hands. Her infant son was teething and putting everything in his mouth these days. He didn't seem interested in the fact his mother was painstakingly trying to capture his hands as he held a teething ring and chewed on it. He only cared that he was in his swing and his big sister was playing with some kind of doll in front of him. He seemed to find his sister, with her mess of curly blond hair, very interesting.

"Mama?" Darcy called out. "When is Papa going to be home?"

"In five days, Darcy." Ariadne said with a laugh. Her pencil moving away from drawing Dominic's hands to sketching the irresistible ringlets of Darcy's golden hair.

The Architect did nothing to tame the wild curls. She liked them like this. The way the little girl's hair shone in the sun. She would only pick through them and was careful not to brush them out. Preferring they stay curly.

"That's a long time. What if he dies in a plane crash?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy!" Ariadne trying to laugh off such a question. "Your Papa is not going to die!" She said looking at the little girl in disbelief. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Phillipa's mommy died." Darcy said logically.

"I know she did." Ariadne said soberly. Her mind recalling the beautiful shade that was Cobb's late wife.

"Sometimes, mommie and daddies die." Darcy concluded.  
Well, your Papa is not going to die until your a very old lady, with kids and grand kids of your own. That's a very long time from now." Ariadne said searching for a way to make Darcy's fears seem ridicules.

"Papa's mommy died when he was a little boy." Darcy said. "Your mommy and daddy are _both_ dead, and they died when you were little."

Ariadne sighed. She didn't know how to talk to Darcy about death and dieing.

"When your Papa calls in the morning, he's going to talk to you about being so silly." Ariadne said taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to worry about your Papa. You know how strong he is."

"Being strong won't matter in plane crash." Darcy reasoned.

"Darcy, stop it." Ariadne commanded. She was feeling nervous now. Worried somehow Darcy's words would make it true.

"Will Mrs. Mills be here soon?" Darcy asked.

"Yes." Ariadne said in relief the subject was going to change. The part time nanny came early in the mornings to help with the kids and do some cooking and cleaning. Ariadne had resisted the very idea of a nanny, but now was grateful for the help with her husband out of the country, and two young kids to care for.

The door bell buzzed, pulling the Architect out of her thoughts.

"Oh, that's probably her now." Ariadne said with a smile. Darcy was showing her little brother her dolls as Ariadne went to the door.

The woman on the other side was not the old lady who was the children's nanny. She was a much younger woman with blond hair that Ariadne didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" Ariadne said thinking the woman must me lost.

"Are you Ariadne?" The woman with honey blond hair asked. "Are you Arthur's wife?"

"Yes." Ariadne said feeling confused. "Can I help you?"

"Mommy?" Came Darcy's scared little voice from right behind the Architect.

Ariadne turned to her daughter and was about to tell her to go back and play when she felt a sharp blow to her head and saw only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**New York**

~ "Come on, Baby. Pick up the phone." Arthur whispered as he listened to his wife's cell phone ring and ring and then go to voice mail.

"She's not picking up?" Mcline said trying his best to keep pace with the Point Man's long, purposeful strides.

"No. I'll call the police. Tell them to check on her and watch the building." Arthur said.

"Is that really necessary?" Mcline asked as he had to hurry to catch up to Arthur.

"She might try to kidnap Darcy." Arthur said. "Even though she signed away her rights, she might try and take my daughter."

"Maybe not." Mcline said hopefully. "Maybe she will only try and see the little girl. She's been in treatment for over a year now. Maybe she's better. According to the facility, she made great strides in her anger."

"Were talking about a woman who _beat_ her child." Arthur said casting the old lawyer a sever look. "A woman who should never be allowed around that child again."

**Paris**

~ Ariadne's head hurt as she could make out Darcy crying.

"Quite!" a female voice hissed at the little girl.  
"Darcy?" Ariadne said groggily. She opened her eyes and it took a long time to understand she was staring up at her own ceiling. The intricate scroll work above the light fixture that was common in these grand old homes.

She was slow to realize she was on her back and her hands and feet were bound.

'_What happened?_' She thought stupidly as she tried to sit up. Her head aching.

"Mama!" Darcy cried. A ripple of fear and worry in her voice.

"That's _not_ your mother!" A harsh voice rasped at the child. Ariadne turned her head and had an upside down view of her daughter and the strange woman from the door. The woman had Dominic in her arms. The baby had been changed into a bright blue jumper and the strange woman with honey blond hair was holding him, vice like, in one hand as she grabbed Darcy's face. Her thumb and forefinger pinching the little girls cheeks together till her lips stuck out.

"_I'm_ your mommy." the woman growled. Her face livid and dangerous looking "She's not your mommy. _I am_."

Darcy was nodding obediently and the woman let her go.

"Rebecca?" Ariadne said as Darcy sniffled back a scared sob. The Architect had never met the woman before, but she could only be Arthur's ex girlfriend. Darcy's natural mother.

"Your awake." Rebecca said coldly. She turned her focus back on the baby. Her face lighting up at seeing him.

"Rebecca... what are you doing here?" Ariadne asked casually. Trying her best not to explode with rage at this woman holding her son and roughly abusing her daughter's face.

"This is Arthur's son?" She asked smiling down at the little boy as Darcy hid her face behind her doll. Afraid to look at Ariadne or Rebecca.

"Yes. Can you put him back in his crib, please. I think it's time for his nap." Ariadne said trying to stay calm. Memories of Darcy's abuse at the hands of this woman flooding her mind.

"Oh, he's not sleepy." Rebecca said confidently. She looked at the baby adoringly. "You certainly didn't waste any time getting pregnant did you? I guess it's the easiest way to get him to stay with you." Rebecca said. Her voice bitingly catty.

"Rebecca, can you put my son back in his crib?" Ariadne asked. The Architect feeling powerless tied up, on her back and laying on the floor.

"He looks like his daddy." Rebecca said wistfully. "I bet he has a good daddy. Don't you sweetheart?" She said to the baby.

A chill went through Ariadne's spine at seeing this woman talk to her son like this. As if she were his mother.

"I think that's why Darcy and I had such a hard time." Rebecca said. She had spoken Darcy's name like it was a foulness to her. Something that annoyed her and been in her life for two long. "Because Darcy didn't have a good daddy like he does." Rebecca said looking to the little girl. Darcy cowered away from Rebecca. "No, I had to take care of her on my own. I was hoping Arthur would love me enough to want to be her father no matter what, but I was wrong. He wanted his own baby, didn't he? That's why you were so quick to get yourself knocked up." Rebecca cast accusing eyes at Ariadne. "You trapped him didn't you?"

"I never had to _trap_ him, Rebecca." Ariadne said boldly. Her mother's instincts kicking in. She wanted to maul this woman. This woman who had barged into her home and was holding her son. "It took him along time to convince me to marry him in fact." Was all she said.

"I seriously doubt that." Rebecca spat. "But none of that matters now. I'm back in his life and he won't want you any more."

"Rebecca, why don't you put the baby in his crib, and you can call Arthur? I'm sure he want's to talk to you." Ariadne said eying her baby as this intruder held him too close.

"How long have you known Arthur?" Rebecca asked harshly. "How long?"

"A few years now." Ariadne said praying for patience. She wanted to cry and scream and rip this woman's head off. All she could do now was stay calm as she struggled slightly against her tight fitting bindings.

"A few years." Rebecca repeated. "Well, I've known him since we were Darcy's age." She said confidently.

"I know. He told me." Ariadne said. "Rebecca, I know I could never be as close to him as you were-"

"No, you can't!" Rebecca hissed. "I know Arthur couldn't forgive me for what I did with his father. Arthur just threw away our plans to get married and have a family to join the military. All I ever wanted was to be his wife and have his children."

She looked down lovingly at Dominic again.

"And now... I'm going to make that happen."

"Rebecca. Please. Just call Arthur. He's in New York right now. He wanted to call you before..." Ariadne said as she watched Rebecca stand up still holding her son. The Architect was powerless to get to her baby as she was still tied up, and on the floor.  
"Rebecca!" She shouted as the woman vanished into another room.

Darcy had pulled herself into a little ball and was humming to herself.

"Darcy!" Ariadne whispered feeling she was about to cry herself. Her fear for her baby overwhelming her. "Darcy, help me." She hissed to the little girl.

Darcy's tear stained face peered out over her blond curls.

"She'll be mad." Darcy whispered.

"Darcy untie me right now." Ariadne whispered to her daughter. "Come on!" She said as the little girl scrambled to the Architect.

With clumsy, child's fingers, Darcy started to undo the ropes that kept Ariadne restrained. She could feel the ropes loosen slightly and told Darcy to keep going.

"What have I told you?" Rebecca was suddenly in the room again. Darcy looked up at her natural mother. Her face white as a sheet.

With a hard slap, Darcy was sent flying across the room.

"Rebecca! Stop it! No!" Ariadne screamed at the woman as Darcy crawled into a corner. From the angel the Architect was laying on the floor, she could see that Darcy had wet herself.

"She never does what she's told. She's never behaved!" Rebecca fumed. "Look what you did to the floor!" Rebecca yelled at the little girl who was crying silently. "If your father was here, you would behave." She whispered to herself.

"Call him. Call Arthur, tell him what Darcy did!" Ariadne said hopefully. If she could alert Arthur somehow, then help might come for them. Arthur would realize what was happening and send help.

Rebecca turned to Ariadne.  
"I'm not stupid." She said lazily. "It's best if Arthur's doesn't know what happening till I'm ready. Until everything has been taken care of."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**New York**

~ Arthur pulled out a business card from his billfold. It was a number he swore he would never call. His last meeting with the person on the other end had been too traumatic. Still, a favor was owed and it was time to call it in.

~ "Hello Arthur." Genesis said after only two rings. "What are you doing in New York, young man?"

"Genesis." Arthur said curtly as he pulled out into traffic. "I need a favor. I need to get back to Paris right away. My family is in danger."

"In what way?" She asked. Her voice concerned.

"My daughter's real mother was just released from a treatment facility and she's in Paris right now. I think she might try and take her. My wife isn't picking up the phone and Cobb and Mr. Eames are in California for the week." Arthur said growing frustrated by the slow moving traffic.

"Ah yes. Miss. Rebecca Lawson. Your lovely ex-girlfriend." Genesis said. "Don't be shocked. We did a complete back ground on you and your team before you were recruited."

Recruited was a nice way of saying the old woman held Arthur and the rest of his team hostage under threat to their families if they didn't preform a dream extraction.

"Please, I need to get back to Paris as quick as I can. I know you have the ability to help me." Arthur pleaded. Genesis was silent on the other line and the Point Man was worried that the old woman would just ignore him.

"There is a privet airport in New Jersey. I'll text you exact directions." Genesis told him. "There will be a special plane waiting."

**Paris**

~ Ariadne heard her cell phone ringing. She recognized Arthur's ring tone as it went to voice mail when no one answered it.

Darcy was curled up in a pile of her toys in the corner of the living room. The little girl had built herself a nest of stuffed animals and dolls. The bear Arthur had given her clutched tightly in her arms as she huddled in a ball. Her thumb in her mouth. A child's way of protecting herself from unpleasant things.

Ariadne couldn't hear or see Rebecca or the baby. She was thinking the worst. Could this woman have it in her to kill her son? She had the ability to hurt her own daughter. But surely she wouldn't hurt a baby. Besides, from the way Rebecca was talking, she admired Arthur's child more then her own. The Architect hoped that would be enough to keep her baby safe.

~ She could hear bath water running in the large claw-foot tub. Her heart started to race as she imagined Rebecca drowning her son in the deep water. The tub was a massive antique that was big enough for both her and Arthur to bathe in.

She was suddenly filled with a surge of protective strength that made her struggle harder against her bindings as she pushed herself towards the bedroom. A worm-like crawl that didn't get her very far.

"I was just coming to get you." Rebecca said once Ariadne had reached the threshold of her bedroom.

The Architect looked towards her bed at the sound of Dominic cooing. Her son was laying safely on his parents large bed. Rebecca had surrounded him with a few pillows so he couldn't roll out.

"Rebecca! What are you doing?" Ariadne asked, out of breath. "Why are you running the bath water?"

Rebecca didn't answer as she eaily picked up Araidne's shoulders and drug her to the large bathroom. The deep old fashioned tub was rapidly filling with water as Arainde struggled against Rebecca's tight, vice like grip.

"Rebecca! Please! Please don't hurt my son. That's Arthur's son. He loves him. If you hurt him, he will never forgive you." Araidne pleaded as images of this woman holding her beautiful boy under water till he was dead flashed in her head.

"I would never hurt our baby." Rebecca said in shock as she let Ariadne drop back to the floor. "I know Arthur always wanted a son. He's such a good father. I've seen all the pictures you have of him and the baby. Of him and Darcy. It's all exactly as I wanted it to be. How it was supposed to be. I've been patient with him. I tolerated his long absence. His unfaithfulness. I feel like we can move past it. We finally have the family I've always wanted with him. If he had just stayed with me when he found out about Darcy, he wouldn't have been involved with you at all."  
The intruder looked at the Architect scornfully.  
"I never understood what he saw in you." She said. "Your nothing special."

The doorbell buzzed and Rebecca jumped.  
"Help!" Ariadne screamed as the blond woman stuffed a clean towel in her mouth and tied it swiftly behind her head.

"I used to have to muzzle Darcy like this when she wouldn't behave." Rebecca said with a smile of remembrance. "I'm going to answer the door. Make them go away. Then I'll come back, and we can finish what we started."

Ariadne tried to shout out again but the towel was tied tightly around her head and prevented anything but muffled sounds from coming out.

She watched helplessly as Rebecca scooped up Domininc and carried him out of the bedroom.

~ "Sorry to disturb you Madam." The congenial little police man said. "We have had many concerned calls from your husband. Wanting to make certain you were alright."

"Oh. Were fine." An attractive blond woman, holding a baby in her arms, said with a smile.

A little girl with a worried expression on her face was held fast in her other hand.

"It's just so crazy here with two young kids. Their father is in New York for the week, and they are just running mommy ragged." She said giving him a wide smile.

"Oh, I know how that can be." The Police man said patting the little girl with curly blond hair on the head. "Please, call your husband..." he looked at his notepad "Arthur? Is it? Please call him, and let him know your alright. He seems worried someone might break into the home."

"Oh he worries about us so much. He's such a good husband and father." The blond woman said with a smile again.

"Well, don't open the door for anyone you do not know. Just to be safe." The Police man said. He stooped down to the little girl.

"Now, you be a good girl. Do what your mama says." He said.

"My mama is in the bathroom." Darcy said in French.

"I was about to take a bath when you rang our bell." The blond woman laughed. Speaking in a broken French. The police officer nodded and told them to have a good day.

Darcy staring at the last vestige of help disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

**New Jersey**

~ '_Special plane_' was truly the only word for it. The aircraft waiting for the Point Man looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

"Are you Arthur?" A man asked him once the Point Man had finally reached the far away air field Genesis texted him.  
"I am." Arthur said pulling out his bag and leaving his rental.

"I've been ordered to fly you to Paris. We can be there in a two hours." The pilot said.

"Two hours? That's all?" Arthur asked. "It's Paris _France_, you know."

"I know, sir. This is an experimental plane. We will be cruising below radar the whole way and land outside of the city." The pilot answered.

~ The plane was small and barely had enough room for the two men. The pilot was quickly given clearance to take off. Arthur had been in many planes before, but nothing compare to the speed and force which this plane took off at. It was like riding on a rocket ship. They quickly left the ground and were racing over the ocean before Arthur could count to down from 20.

**Paris**

~ "I studied French in school." Rebecca said scowling at Darcy. "Never try that again. Go back to your corner."

Darcy looked down at her shoes and slowly went back to her fortress of stuffed animals and toys.

~ Ariadne could hear the intruder coming back into the bathroom. She was still holding Dominic in her hands.

"Darcy is getting to be a handful." Rebecca said as if the little girl was an annoying pet who was not house broken. "I think I might try and talk Arthur into sending her to boarding school. It will be better for us if we can start fresh. I think she reminds him too much of the thing that drove us apart."

Still holding the baby, Rebecca snapped the towel off of the Architect's mouth.  
"You mean your having an affair with his father?" Ariadne accused soberly. She glared at Rebecca. Despite being hog tied on her bathroom floor, she refused to cower to this woman.

"He told you about that?" Rebecca said in surprise. The color in her cheeks fading.  
"Yes." Ariadne told her gruffly. "I think he's over it. He was more upset you were hurting his half sister. Your own daughter."

The Architect scowled at Rebecca as she was looking fondly down as Dominic's sweet face.

"Darcy, was never a good baby. It would have been better if Arthur had been there. Like he's there for Tom here."

"His name is _Dominic_!" Ariadne shouted as she struggled fruitlessly against the ropes.

~ Darcy knew her old mommy and her mama were in the bathroom. She wanted to call papa. A horrible feeling was settling into her belly. Making her feel like her old mommy was going to stay here. She didn't want that.

She quietly stole out of her nest and found her mama's cell phone.

She couldn't read yet but she had seen her mama use her phone many times. She wanted to call papa but didn't recognize the names. Her child's fingers managed to scrolled down and pressed one.

**Los Angeles**

~ Cobb was pulled from his thoughts by Ariadne's ring tone.

"Excuse me." Cobb laughed as the client looked at the Extractor in surprise. "I need to take this." He said moving himself out of the meeting hall. Eames giving him a strange look.

"Ariadne? What's going on?" Cobb hissed into the phone. He wondered why his Architect hadn't just texted him.

"Uncle Dom?" Darcy's scared little voice came over the phone.

"Darcy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cobb asked feeling worried.  
"My old mommy is here. She's hurting mama." Darcy whimpered.

~ Eames was trying to joke off Cobb's unprofessional manners when the Extractor barged back into the meeting.  
"Eames. Time to go back to Paris." Cobb barked.  
"Sorry about that." The Forger said to their potential high paying clients. "Have to go."

~ "Want to tell me what's going on?" Eames asked as the men headed out the door.

"Arthur's ex. She's in Paris and at their home. She has Ariadne tied up in the bathroom. She has the baby." Cobb explained.

"Who told you all this?" Eames asked in disbelief.  
"Darcy just called me." Cobb said, his phone still to his ear. "Darcy, it's going to be alright. You just stay on the phone with me." Cobb said in that fatherly way he had.

He turned to the Forger.

"Call Arthur, he should be in New York by now. Then call the Paris police and tell them what's happening." Cobb said.

Eames nodded and started dialing as Cobb hailed a cab.

~ "Put my baby down!" Ariadne shouted as Rebecca turned off the bath water. She was still holding Dominic in one hand and smiling at him.

"When Arthur gets home, I'm going to show him we can be the family he always promised we would be. He promised me we would be a family and he broke that promise." Rebecca said sadly. "We've had our ups and downs, that's true, but I think it will bring us closer. The only thing keeping us apart now is you. Divorce is expensive and messy. And you would certainly try and get custody of Tom."

"Get your child abusing hands off my son!" Ariadne growled as the skin on her wrists began to wear away and bleed with her struggle.

"_Arthur's_ son." Rebecca corrected her. Her voice eerily calm and collected. She looked at the baby. "He looks so much like his father." She said with a smile.

Ariadne knew what Rebecca was going to do. How she was going to clean up the thing that separated her from Arthur.

She watched with wide eyes as Rebecca took Dominic back to the bedroom, put him on the bed again and came back to the bathroom, shutting the door.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I really am." Rebecca said as she roughly pulled Ariadne to a sitting position.

"Rebecca, Arthur won't want you if you do this." Ariadne said as Rebecca pulled her to standing. The Architect vicariously balancing with her two feet bound. A deep tub of water that was meant to drown her inches away. An easy thing to fall into.

"Don't you tell _me_ what Arthur will do. You don't know him!" Rebecca huffed.

Ariadne finally felt her ropes loosen and she desperately struggled harder. She pulled her hands free and attacked Rebecca. The taller, stronger woman grabbed both her hands and shoved her into the tub. The Architect fell backwards into the bath water, pulling Rebecca in with her.

Ariadne's breath was cut off by the short fall into the water. The tub, she once loved so much because she and Arthur would bath in it together, was large enough to drown her. Rebecca nimbly freed herself from the water as she tried to hold Ariadne down.

The Architect fought bravely as she tried to scratch and hit this woman who meant to kill her and take over her role as wife and mother.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**Los Angeles**

~ "Damn it all to hell." Eames muttered as he hung up his cell phone. "Arthur has his phone turned off. He must still be up in the air."

"The Police?" Cobb whispered. His other ear still affixed to the phone with Darcy.  
"They said they sent a patrol man to the house, the mother answered, and the kids were fine." Eames explained.

"Well, who answered that door wasn't Ariadne." Cobb growled.

"I have him." Darcy's little voice came back over the line. "I have him." She said again.

"Good girl Darcy. Now, I want you to take your little brother and get out of the apartment." Cobb said with a smile.

"What about mama?" Darcy asked.

"Mama will be fine. Your papa wants you to take your brother to your nursery scool down the street and tell them what's going on." Cobb said.  
"I'm scared." Darcy said.  
"I know, Sweetheart." Cobb said feeling helpless half a world away. "Just take your little brother and get away. Mama will be fine."

**Paris**

~ Darcy had listened to her Uncle Dom. He always had the best advice. Even her Papa would listen to him. She did as he said and spied in her parent's bedroom. Her old mommy had put her little brother on the bed and went back into the bathroom and closed the door. As quickly as she could, she pulled Dominic to her and picked him up. The baby was so much heavier then she thought he would be. She held him clumsily to her as she was forced to toddle away. Her flight hindered by the heavy baby.

Once she was safely in her room, she carefully put Dominic down on her stuffed animals and picked up her mama's cell phone.

"I have him." She called out to uncle Dom. "I have him."

Uncle Dom's instructions were easy enough. Her parents had walked to her nursery school many times and she always wanted to go by herself like the big kids did.

But first she had to pack. Mama was always packing a bag for Dominic. Babies needed stuff. Darcy quickly pulled her school bag out and dumped her things out. Packing instead a Barbie, an orange, her jacket and her bear. Everything her and the a baby would need.

She felt the baby might be too heavy for her to carry to school, so she pulled out her doll from a pink toy stroller and hefted Dominic into it. The stroller was too small for her brother and Dominic seemed to want to roll out of it. She tied a small, pink doll blanket over his lap and put her own pink hat over his head. Mama was forever going on about sun exposure on the baby's skin.

Quick as she could manage, she hurried out of the side door to the servants entrance and was out of the apartment. She waited for the lift as her little brother tried to get out of his stroller. His long legs kicking.

"I have to go on the lift now, Uncle Dom." Darcy said as the ding of the lift sounded.

"What are you doing?" Came a harsh, unfriendly voice that made Darcy jump and drop her mama's cell phone. A strong hand took hold of Darcy's shoulder, forcing the little girl to spin around.

**Over the Atlantic Ocean**

~ Arthur felt like his insides were being pulled into his spin as the plane he was on moved so fast, the ocean looked like a blur. He could not make out any waves or ships. Nothing but the blue green of the sea.  
"Less then an hour now, Sir." The pilot said over the radio. The sound of the plane's impressive engines was so loud the Point Man could barely hear him.

**Los Angeles**

~ "Darcy?" Cobb shouted. "Darcy!"

"What's happening?" Eames asked.

"I think she dropped the phone. I heard a woman's voice." Cobb said. Fear and worry plainly on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**Paris**

~ With her hands freed, Ariadne was able to fight back. She might have been smaller then Rebecca, she might have been on her back and half in and out of the water, but she was filled with a violent rush of adrenaline. A will to live to save her children.

Rebecca was so much stronger and kept dunking her into the water. The bigger woman finally giving up and climbing back into the tub with her. Her knees trying to press down on Ariadne's chest.

"Get off!" The Architect screamed as the weight of her attacker pushed her under the water again.

Something seemed to have distracted Rebecca.

She pulled Ariadne out of the water again. The Architect gasping for air and coughing. Rebecca was holding her hand in a hard grip. Her eyes looking over the engagement ring Arthur had given Ariadne.

It was a lovely blue sapphire stone. Surrounded by diamonds in an art deco design.

"Arthur's mother had a pendant just like this." Rebecca whispered. Her eyes murderous. "He gave it to _you_?"

Ariadne was breathing hard. She gave a look so full of hated to this woman who was trying to kill her.  
"He... loves... _me_." She panted before Rebecca seemed to fly into a rage again. Trying to pull off the ring Ariadne kept tightly fisted on her finger.

The struggle was a violent one. Eventually, Rebecca grew tired of the fight and resorted to pulling Ariadne by the hair. Holding her under the water again. Ariadne tried to claw at her attacker, her murderer. Her only thoughts were of her baby, her daughter, her husband.

'_I'm sorry, Darcy_.' She thought as her lungs burned for air. '_Mommies do die and leave their babies_ _alone_.'

Suddenly, she felt Rebecca's weight go limp and fall on her. Her grip on her hair loosen. Ariadne was free to struggle to the surface.

She broke free of the bath water, gasping for air. Rebcca's limp body over her, knocked out by on old woman with Arthur's bed side lamp.

Ariadne was coughing up water and staring at her unlikely rescuer in disbelief.

"Sorry about the tardiness Missus." Mrs. Mills was saying casually. "The buses were late."

"_Mrs. Mills?_" Ariadne cried in relief. "Thank God!" She panted as the old nanny helped her out of the tub. The two of them pulling Rebecca's unconscious body out of the water before she drowned.

"How... how did you know?" Ariadne panted still trying to breath.

"Darcy was out in the hall with the baby." The nanny said checking Rebecca's pulse. "Had the little one tied up in a doll stroller of all things. She was near hysterical and gave me your cell phone. That Mr. Cobb, he explained what was happening."

Ariadne couldn't help but hug the old woman.

"Darcy?" She asked pulling away. "The baby?"

"Still in the living room." The nanny said uncomfortable with physical affection. "You go tend to them. I'll mind this demon."

Ariadne raced to her living room. Not even caring she was soaking wet.

"Mama!" Darcy screamed still holding her cell phone. Ariadne embraced her and then picked her baby up.

Dominic looked fine, although dressed in his sister's pink hat and cranky from a too exciting day.

"Mama." Darcy cried as she curled into Ariadne's arms. "I don't want to stay with my old mommy again."

"Your not going to!" Ariadne was crying as a loud banging was at the door.

"Police! Open up!" A man shouted.

**Paris**

~ Arthur raced to his building. He could see the streets were blocked off by police cars and ambulances.

"This is my home!" He shouted to the officers as they tried to keep him from entering the building. "My wife... Ariadne!" He shouted again.

Quickly a more senior officer let him pass and the Point Man bounded up the stairs two at a time. Not waiting for his escort to catch up.

"Papa!" Darcy cried at seeing him. The little girl running to him.

Arthur wanted to cry in relief at seeing his lovely wife, her hair and clothing damp, holding his son. Everyone looked shaken, but alright.

"Arthur?" She gasped in surprise. Her eyes welling up in tears. "What are you doing back so soon?" She asked and started to sob. The Point Man pulled his family into his arms as his wife cried. His son, too young to understand, and his daughter hugging their legs.

~ "Thank God the nanny showed up when she did." The senior police office was saying to Arthur once the paramedic had given Ariadne a sedative to calm her down. "If she hadn't, this would have been a real tragedy. That nanny is a keeper." He laughed.

Arthur nodded numbly as he went to check on his sleeping family.

He ran a hand over Dominic's dark hair. The baby was in his crib next to the bed his wife was sleeping in. Darcy was napping with Ariadne in the nursery. The little girl nestled contentedly next to the Architect. Somehow sleeping comfortably in the crook of her leg.

"This woman, this Rebecca Lawson. She is an ex girlfriend of yours?" The officer asked.

"From a very long time ago, yes. She's my daughter's natural mother." Arthur said as if in a daze.

"A custody dispute?" The officer asked.

"I have full custody. She signed her rights away." Arthur said. His mind somewhere else. "She was in a treatment facility because she was hurting the child."

"I see." The officer said.

"What happens to her now?" The Point Man asked.

"She will be detained and most likely convicted." The Office said. "Your wife will have to make a statement."

"I want to talk to her. To Rebecca." Arthur said trying to side step the Officer.

"Sir, I think that might not be wise." The Officer said. The Point Man ignored him and maneuvered to the master bedroom.

~ There Rebecca sat, on the bed he shared with his wife. Mrs. Mills had thoughtfully wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and brought her a cup of tea. A Paramedic was taking her vitals.

"Hello, Arthur." Rebecca said with an exhausted smile.

"Hello, Becky." Arthur said gravely.  
"I'm glad to see you." She said as Mrs. Mills and the paramedic stood outside the bedroom door.  
"I wish I could say the same." Arthur said pulling a small chair Ariadne used at her make up table to the bed.

The Point Man looked at the girl he once loved. Not much had changed about Becky. Her hair was still that delicious honey blond. Her smile, still crooked. But her eyes seemed older and sadder.

"Why did you do this, Becky?" He asked at last. "Did you think I would choose to be with you if my wife died?"

Arthur was surprised he didn't raise his voice to her. His rage had somehow settled at the sight of her.

"I was just trying to put things right." Becky said.

"Killing my wife would put everything right?" Arthur breathed. Becky nodded.

"We could have our family. My Darcy and... and our Tom. You only had to forgive me for what I did before. With your Dad. My Darcy calls you Papa. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I always wanted you to be her father. With the other woman out of the way, we can be together. We can be a family." She said reaching out a cold hand to him.

"Becky, I already have a family." Arthur said moving away from her slightly. He didn't want her touching him. "Darcy... she's my daughter now, because you didn't take care of her."

"Your wrong. I couldn't take care of her because I didn't have you." She hissed. "The other woman has you."

"The other woman? My _wife_." Arthur said sternly.

"You could never love her like you loved me." Becky said. Her chocolate colored eyes filling up with tears. Real hurt showing in the face he once loved so dearly.

Arthur sighed and remembered the sweet girl who kissed him in the library. Who danced with him at prom.

He wasn't totally innocent in this. He knew he played a role in what Becky had become.

"Becky, I'm so sorry I hurt you." He said at last. "I know it was selfish of me to break off our plans. To make you wait for me. I'm very sorry... that we hurt each other. We loved each other so well once."

The Point Man started to feel his heart break at the memory of his first love.

"But I love my wife. I love my son and my daughter. I could never love you again. What we had... it was wonderful, but it's over now." He said. His words, hard to find as he looked into her eyes.

Becky stared back at him in disbelief.

"Arthur, she trapped you. I know her kind." Becky said with a smile.

"She didn't trap me." Arthur said shaking his head. "Becky, you need help. You came here looking to murder someone. You need help."

"Arthur." Becky said pleadingly as the Officer and another police man came into the room.

"Were done." Arthur said standing up. The Point Man wiping away tears.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ The police took Becky away. She looked fragile somehow next to the officers. Like she could never hurt anyone.

Arthur thanked Mrs. Mills. The old lady had earned her pay for the week.

"I was Darcy's age when Hitler started dropping his bombs on London. If they didn't scare me, a crazy ex-lover surely won't." Mrs. Mills said with a chuckle.  
"Thank you." Arthur said with his first real smile of the day. "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't have come."

"Well, I'm glad your missus is alright." the nanny told him pulling on her coat and taking her large purse in hand. "Your Darcy is a brave trooper to. I nearly passed a brick when I saw her waiting for the lift with the baby in that stroller. She would have made you proud, rescuing her brother like that."

~ Arthur called Cobb and filled the Extractor in. Now that the threat was gone, he and Eames would stay in California and try to salvage their relations with their client.

~ It was growing late as Arthur checked on his sleeping family. Ariadne seemed worn out from the trauma of the day. Her sleep was deep and she didn't even stir when Dominic woke and wanted his bottle.

Arthur fed and bathed his son and left Ariadne and Darcy to sleep in the guest room as he broke into the rarely used bottle of Jack Daniels. He almost never drank. The last time he did, was because of Becky. The knowledge of what she had done to Darcy, that he would have to tell his new bride the ugly secret of his ex and his own father.

He sat in his favorite arm chair and watched the city lights as he wanted to get drunk. Wanted to forget this day.

The Point Man was feeling warm and numb from the alcohol when he noticed a small little girl with tight, curly hair holding a much loved bear.

"Hey." He said in surprise as he sat up straighter in his chair. "What are you doing up?"

Darcy padded over to him and he moved his drink out of sight as she crawled in his lap.

"Had a bad dream." She said as the little girl leaned closer to him.

"It's okay." Arthur said. "Is Mama still sleeping?"

"Yes. She was kicking me." Darcy said petulantly.

Arthur laughed.

"She kicks me to." He admitted.

"Papa?"

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a smile as he kissed the top of her curly blond head.

"Am I going to have to live with my old mommy again?" She asked worriedly.  
"No, Baby. No." He sighed and wrapped both his arms around her. "You have to stay with your mama and I, till your a gray haired grandma. You have to take care of us when were old and senile." He laughed at his own joke.

She smiled at him.  
"I was scared. I thought she came back to take me with her." Darcy said. Arthur's heart felt heavy.

"I know. I know you were scared. I was scared to. But you never have to see her again." He told her. "She's not coming back."

"She didn't want me." Darcy said. "She wanted Dominic."

Arthur didn't say anything.

"It's because Dominic is your real kid." Darcy concluded. "Like I'm my old mommy's real kid."

"Where did you hear all this? About real kids?" Arthur asked, trying to get his thoughts together. The alcohol not helping.

"Nursery school. A lot of kids talk about their _real_ mom or their _real_ dad. But they don't live with their real mom and real dad." She explained.  
"I see." Arthur said.

"She wanted Dominic because he's yours. She didn't want me because I'm not yours. Not really." She said logically.

Arthur said nothing.

"Did you know my real dad?" She asked.

"Darcy, that's very complicated. It's very grown up stuff." He told her.

"I know. I don't look like you and mama." She told him.

He took a deep breath.

"You look... you look like your natural mother. But you have your natural father's eyes." He said slowly. His words carefully chosen. "But you _belong_ with your mama and I. Your never going to have to live with anyone else."

"My old mommy hit me." Darcy told him. "I peed myself like a baby." She added shamefully.

"It's alright." He told her smoothing out her wild curly hair. "Mama and I aren't mad about that." He looked over the bruise on the child's face left by Rebecca. "I'm sorry she hit you. It will never happen again."

Darcy nodded.

"I was worried before that you were going to die. I worry about you and mama dieing all the time." She confessed.

"Oh Darcy. Why do you worry about such a thing?" The Point Man laughed.

"Phillipa's mommy died. Your mommy died when you were little. Mama, her mommy and daddy are both dead." Darcy reasoned.

"Darcy, mama and I are going to be just fine. Were not going anywhere." He said sternly. His voice becoming confident and final. As if he stated an indisputable fact.

"Would I have to live with my old mommy if you died?" She asked.

"No. You and Dominic would live with Uncle Dom." Arthur said kissing the top of her head again.

"Oh." Darcy said somewhat appeased by that.

The pair of them sat in silence for a long time.

"Mrs. Mills told me how brave you were today." Arthur said breaking free of his thoughts. "How you tried to save your little brother. Your a very good big sister. I'm proud of you."

Darcy smiled a crooked smile. So much like Becky, right down to a smattering of freckles on her nose.

"Yeah." She said, pleased with herself.

"Guess what I did today?" He asked playfully.

"What?"

"I got to ride on a really fast plane. Fastest in the world. It was like being in a rocket ship." He told her conspiratorially.

"Really?" She asked excited. "Can I ride it?"

"Well... it's not for kids. When I got off the plane, I almost threw up." He confessed with a laugh which made her giggle.

"What are you two laughing about this late at night?" Came his wife's sweet voice.

Arthur and Darcy looked up to see a sleep wearied Ariadne coming out of the nursery. She smiled at them as Darcy told her about the rocket ship her Papa rode to come home.

"He's going to have to tell me more about that." Ariadne said to the little girl. "I want you to go to bed, Darcy. It's too late for you to be up."

Darcy looked to Arthur who nodded and kissed her goodnight. After hearing the little girl shut her door, the Architect looked at the Point Man.

"I heard you two talking." She said as he held out his arms to her. She climbed in his lap the same way Darcy had. Her white night dress billowing out over his long legs as he held her.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as his fingers laced into her dark tresses. Enjoying the feel of her body so close to his. Her head on his shoulder. He felt like a protector of this beautiful woman and their children.

"She's been worried about you dieing since you left New York." Ariadne told him. "I didn't know how to handle it."

"I think all kids worry about their parents dieing." Arthur mused as he breathed in the smell of his beloved wife.

Ariadne said nothing as her husband's fingers played with her hair. Her head nestled on his chest. Grateful to hear and feel him breathing.

"She tried to kill me Arthur." She said at last. Her tone dead and detached.  
"I know." He said gravely. "I'm so sorry, Ariadne."

"She wanted to become me, I think. She wanted to take our son as hers. She thought you would come home and live with her as a family." The Architect said. Her eyes fixed on nothing as she listened to her husband's breathing.  
"She's sick. She's not well." Arthur said.

He could handle existential talks with a six year old, but not the delusions of his childhood sweetheart with his wife.

"I know." Ariadne agreed. "She can never get out, right?" She asked.

"After you give a statement, she'll be convicted." Arthur said reassuringly. "It's over."

His wife nodded. And kept her head on his chest. Her small body perched effortlessly on his lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He whispered. His nose in her hair. "I should sell the company and be done with it. I went to New York on _his_ business. I need to sell it, and stay here with you. Our work is dream extraction. My father is still controlling me from beyond the grave." He added bitterly.

"You've talked about selling the company before." Ariadne said picking her head up and smoothing back a stray lock of his hair. "If it's what you want to do, then I think it's a good idea. You were never interested in it to begin with."

Arthur nodded and said nothing. His mind deep in thought.

His wife leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"So, tell me about this _rocket ship_ you were on." Ariadne said with a smile.

**~ END ~**

** I wanted to bring Becky back into the picture. I first thought about bringing her back wanting custody of Darcy and trying to seduce Arthur. But our man could never be seduced away from Ariadne. **

** It's just more fun to make her crazy. **

** I based the whole Darcy "dressing the baby in pink" thing, on something my cousin and I used to do to her baby brother. We were both about 6 years old, and when her mom would take a nap, we would dress him up like a girl, put him in his stroller and walk him around the block. His mom never found out about it. LOL. **

** Thank you all so much for reading. **


End file.
